


I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?

by Lady Lier (LadyZitle)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, regenarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZitle/pseuds/Lady%20Lier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thoughts of the ninth doctor just after he regenerates. His first meeting with Rose. </p><p>He reach the floor as he began coming to tears, what have he done?! All his race, and the Daleks, depreciable as they where, gone. As he run to ask the TARDIS to remove the shields and fly directly to a burning sun the spaceship give him a new job. On the screen was the coordinates to Earth 21st Century. Treat: the Nestene Consciousness</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?

"Which one is mine" he said looking one last time to his future selfs. Those men were extraordinaire, both of them. One was so tall and skinny and had an amazing hair, the other was so cheerful and resemble a grandfather, he remembered his first face when he was a really that.  
Back then he didn't care much about humans. He had always being fascinated by them, those evolved creatures, so intelligent and magnificent.

And now one of them had help him to make the right choice: to not destroy and to not became the biggest murderer ever. He had seen what the others felt about destroying two races and he understood. He would eventually forget about the pocket universe, if there was any, but it was worth the wait, 400 years of sorrow and loneliness and then he will remembered, and then he will look for them. 

The Time Lords. They were different now, they had changed so much, looking for the greater power they became greedy, he was going to be angry with them after, the hell, he was angry with them right now. 

He entered his TARDIS and closed the door he took the console to wander off, to find a place where he could think and forget. Just before moving the level of destination he catch a glimpse of Bad Wolf Girl.

"You are going to be Fantastic" she said with a light voice and disappeared. 

After that The Doctor, because yes, he was The Doctor, noticed a glimpse of light on his hand  
"Yes, Of course" He said "I guess.. i´m wearing a little bit thin"

He said quoting himself. 

"I hope the ears are a little less conspicuous this time"

The glow started growing in his body, regenerating was a gamble, and after what just happened he didn't know what his new him will be, he was alone, he was about to forget about the time he spent with his 10 and 11 regeneration, and Clara, oh Clara that impossible girl, and he was going to forget about The Moment, that amazing Bad Wolf Girl that help him do the right thing. 

When he choose to fight the war his Eight self choose a warrior, but now, he was not able to choose, he was only able to feel. Solitude, emptiness, he was alone, the last of his species running in the space and time, the rest of them probably on a pocket universe. He felt all his body changing, his body in and out, and then his mind, his feelings, he felt… 

He remembered, solitude. Why was he so alone? He was regenerating, he had take his part and ended the Time War. A little moment of peace, he new he hadn’t do it. NO! No, he had save them, but he felt... HE had killed them, he made the choice. He had destroy them both. Daleks and Time Lords alike. 

Damn his past regeneration for making such a choice. This him was no Doctor he was a Murderer, a Warrior, a damn man. His Eight regeneration had choose to fight, and his Nine self was left to live by that choice. But he could change that, he was in no way going to forget what he had done. Because what he did, he did it without a choice, in the name of peace and sanity yes, but not in the name of “The Doctor” 

So now he will become the Nine Doctor, he felt the TARDIS and a warm tingle went back to his head. The image of The Moment came back, a golden hair, He had stolen it, and use it, that big red button. Did he press it? Of course not, the one that broke the promise did it. He search in the universe and time for some Gallafrey, some Time Lords, Home….. He didn’t found anything.

 

He reach the floor as he began coming to tears, what have he done?! All his race, and the Daleks, depreciable as they where, gone. As he run to ask the TARDIS to remove the shields and fly directly to a burning sun the spaceship give him a new job. On the screen was the coordinates to Earth 21st Century. Treat: the Nestene Consciousness 

“Ah! But you won’t take me there, right Old Girl? You wont let me” And then it hit him him, he was a new man, his voice was new, and the clothes didn’t fit anymore. He went to the wardrobe the TARDIS created for him and put some jeans that the 21st century people in Earth used, he remove the overcoat and the waistcoat, and finally he removed the bandolier, the damn thing, and slip a purple shirt and black boots, he then took a black leather jacket, it looked like the one use by his previous self so he took it to remembered about that.

When he opened the door he was in London, about one block near Hendrik’s Mall The Doctor went outside, he had fought the Nestene Consciousness before, and he new how to fight it, but he didn't want to kill, so he found everything he needed to find it and have a quiet conversation with it, he took his new sonic screwdriver, and took it to scan for alien tech. "Aja" he then walk over to the mall and start looking. It was almost empty, they were closing already and the people had started to go. 

But it would’t be to bad to have him kill by a surprise and by the Nestene Consciousness. After all he had committed a crime, genocide, he deserve to die. "I do, I will" even though the TARDIS had lead him here instead to certain dead at any burning sun he new that he didn’t want to be anymore. 

With this in mind he change the detector adding things and disconnecting things. Finally he got created a bomb. He remember Ace, she always carried one with her, she had fought a Dalek. And won. He had killed Daleks and Time Lords the same, 3435445 people. 

He scan quickly for any human life that remain in the building, and he didn’t catch any. He was going to explode the building and save the human race once more, after that they would have to deal with it by themselves. 

While he was going up the stairs he heard a voice

"Wilson? Wilson!.....You're kidding me."

A female one, great he thought now I have to take her away and THEN destroy the building. He started going down the stairs and he could hear her more closely 

"Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?”

Ow great!! It is a stupid ape, who would be there at that time of the night asking if moving mannequins were some one mucking her. That was Fantastic!! He was really sarcastic this regeneration. 

"Yeah, you got me. Very funny." He could see her, blond hair and pink clothes. "Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?" 

Why was she still there? not moving, she had to know to move. At that moment she start closing her eyes and the lead dummy raised its arm to her. Got ya he thought while he grab her wrist and then her hand and pull. She grabbed back and look to him. Meeting her eyes the only thing that he could said was 

"Run"

They ran through the basement as the Autons follow them, he drag her until the find a lift. While they enter the lead Auton put its arm through the closing doors. The girl when away to the corner of the lift while he pull the arm out until finally it came off. 

"You pulled his arm off" She said

“Yep.” He trow the arm to her. “Plastic" Couldn’t she see? 

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what? "

"Why would they be students?" he asked. 

"I don't know" she said, 

"Well, you said it. Why students?" he looked at her. “ 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Good point, he thought, and he face the lift door "That makes sense. Well done." 

"Thanks." 

"They're not students." 

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." She stated 

"Who's Wilson?”

"Chief electrician." Damn so early in this body and they were already deaths.

"Wilson's dead."

They arrive to the bottom floor and exit the lift. The girl looked surprise, but not afraid. 

"That's just not funny. That's sick!"  
He took his screwdriver and disable the lift mechanism. "Hold on. Mind your eyes." 

She didn't care for that and she asked "I've had enough of this now. Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?” and then follow him she demanded “I said, who are they?" 

So she was one of them, one that find all this and instead of run away wants to know more. 

Maybe she wasn’t that stupid. Maybe she could... 

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.”

No, I have to die, there is nothing form me here, but if I don’t die, I could... 

"So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He push her over and left her outside. And then close the door, he felt weird, he had felt better when running with her and talking with her. But he couldn’t, no more, the words sound weird in his mind. 

Maybe she could…. Who was she?  
He open the door again and she was still there, astonished. 

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?”

" Rose" The pink girl said

Rose the Doctor reputed on his mind. How fitting. ”Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!"

Running for your life! That was something he had been doing since the beginning and that probably he could still do. If only…


End file.
